GRAY Revelations l Undercover After Story l
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Yai is the daughter of Nate and Ash. But with Nate's new job as the president, they'll be moving to Washington. When living in the White House as a kid spy, the legacy of G.R.A.Y lives on. Especially when her two best friends Myro and Seth come with her.
1. Start Young Pt1

_Yai Gray is the daughter of Nate and Ash. But, in the year 2024, Nate is the new 48th president. But Yai's not to happy with her father's new job since she'll have to move from Wyckoff to Washington. Especially since she'll have to leave behind her two friends, Seth and Myro._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1: Start young Pt1**

_The entire audience applauded my father finished the swearing in. He was now, officially, the 48th president of the United States. Me, my dad, and my mom were smiling in the center of the entire crowd, all dressed up for the occasion. But, suddenly, out of nowhere, a shot was fired._

"Yai!"

"Who what?" I jumped, spooked out of nowhere. The entire class was starring at me. We were in math... at least I hope we are.

"Twenty-four and two sevenths," Seth whispered next to me.

"Twenty-four and two sevenths," I repeated, loud and clear.

The teacher gave me a strange look, but couldn't do anything since I got the answer correct. Especially since the bell just rang. Talk about saved by the bell. "Alright, Gray. You got off this time. Class dismissed." Everyone got up out of their desks, grabbing their books, bags, everything. I got up as well, adjusting my cat ear hat before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey general," Myro said, walking up next to me and Seth. General was a nickname for me sometimes by Myro. "You were dazing off again."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I had a nightmare last night. I'm guess I'm just worried about next week."

Seth made a small comforting smile. "Don't worry. Everyone is," he said as we walked out of the classroom.

"I don't get how you're so upset, Yai. Your _dad's_ becoming the president! What's there to be scared about?" Myro asked, all excited.

I pouted, glaring at my feet as we excited the school building. "A lot of things really." What Myro said was true. My dad is becoming the 48th president. His inauguration is next week. "But most of all I'm sad that I'll have to leave you guys."

"Oh come on Yai. Washington isn't that far from Wyckoff when you think about it," Myro said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's about 2,651 miles or more," Seth said with his hands in his pockets. How... accurate.

Myro glared at Seth. "Thank you Seth. Be positive," he said sarcastically.

"Guys let's just forget about it for now okay?" I asked, somewhat down. "I have to get home. I've got a lot of homework for the weekend." And with that I ran off, Myro and Seth watching from the school's entrance. The wind blew though Myro's sandy hair and Seth's choppy black hair.

"I'm worried about her," Myro said, watching me run while holding onto his bag's strap. "Since when does Yai do homework?"

"We've gotta be strong for her though," Seth said.

Myro looked at Seth. "I'm surprised _you're_ not panicking. Yai's been your best friend since what, Pre-k?"

Seth blushed and closed his eyes, turning his head. "That's not important right now," Seth said in denial, only making Myro chuckle. "Shut up!"

"I'm home," I said unenthusiastically, entering the fire house, the house I grew up in, the house I was born in. Yeah don't ask. That's a story for another day. Point blank, I'd be leaving this house within the week, along with all the memories that came with it.

"Welcome home Yai! You're early!" Shane shouted form the kitchen, popping his head out.

"Yeah," I said unenthusiastically, throwing my school bag onto the green couch, plopping myself on beside it too.

Shane walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands with a small towel. He was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron, too, not that that's surprising. My uncle Shane was very childlike. You could easily mistake him for being my older brother or cousin. But nooo, he's my 'uncle'. "Didn't Jason give you any missions?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head. "He hasn't givin' me any missions at all this week."

"Maybe he's trying to give you more time to spend at home so you can be with your friends. We _are_ leaving next week."

"Thanks for the reminder," I said sarcastically. "And besides, because of Dad I never really have missions outside the state, let alone outside Wyckoff. So it wouldn't really matter if I had any more missions and in fact I think I should have more missions while I can before I have to leave and-"

"Yai!" Shane shouted, grabbing my shoulders and making me shut up. "I think you got that rambling attribute on part of your father but," he chuckled, making me calm down. "You know, this would be so much easier if we had kids your age talking to you about this stuff. Don't those two boys know? What are their names again, Meth and Syro?"

"Seth and Myro," I corrected. Shane had this thing, being over protective over me about boys, even with Seth and Myro. He's more overprotective than Dad, and that's saying something. "I'm just worried about what they'll think of me if I tell them about G.R.A.Y. No teenage guy reacts normally when a teenage girl says they're part of a secret spy organization. _Especially_ since I'm a girl."

"So what if you're a girl?"

"Isn't it obvious? Girls aren't spies. I'm like the only one now."

"No your not the only girl in JG.R.A.Y, Yai. And besides, your mom was a spy and look how she turned out."

"Mom's like every other mom."

"AH!" Dad shouted, running down the side staircase

"Nate get back here!" Mom shouted, sliding down the fire pole, huge water gun at hand.

"Ash cut it out!" Dad shouted, running still.

"Not until you agree to take today off from president business!" Mom shouted until they were out of the room's sight.

"... Okay maybe Mom isn't like other moms," I said after a while. "But it doesn't mean the same results will apply to me."

Shane shrugged. "But why would they think differently of you though? Your dad was already elected the youngest president of the United States. If that doesn't flip them out I don't think catching bad guys as an after school activity will do much damage." I kept my eyes down with no smile, making Shane sigh. "You'll be just fine, kiddo. Things always are."

"Last time you said that my science project ended up flying out the window," I said in rebutle. "That bird never did come back."

Suddenly a small explosion was heard. A fast but brightly noticeable orange light flashed from the kitchen, making Shane's eyes widen. "Oh man my stove's on fire!" He jumped over the couch, only to fall behind it with a thud. But, of course, he scrambled to his feet and ran into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

I chuckled and shook my head, grabbing my school bag and walking into the elevator to head to my room.

I was in my room, packing my stuff into cardboard boxes. After wiping my forehead under my hat I looked out the window. It was sunset now. I was going to miss this. I could see the sunset at the perfect angle from here. No tall buildings blocking the view. Just a bunch of small-roofed houses and a city skyline.

I bent over and picked up a photo frame. On it was a picture of me, Myro, and Seth last year. Myro and I were all smiling and grinning while Seth was kind of unsure. Seth was always the 'cool' one in our little trio. I smiled at the memory and placed it in the box. I picked up another picture. One I haven't seen in a while, seeing it was covered in dust. I cleaned up the dust and narrowed my eyes at it. It was when we were 10. In the photograph was me, Mom, Dad, and Seth. It was like a family portrait.

"Seth," I said, now knowing another reason why I don't want to leave Wyckoff. About seven years ago, Seth's parents, went off to leave for the military. They asked, since my family was close to his, that we take care of Seth. And if anything that's only brought Seth and me closer. Seth lives alone in his house on the street, but he's smart enough to take care of himself with clothes and food. But, with us leaving... I don't know if I can leave _him_.

I was snapped out of my mind flashback by the sound of my watch beeping. I placed the photo inside the box and went over to the fire pole. I slid down and into the living room over to the control room, seeing my uncle Jason.

"Yai," Jason said, seeing me.

"I'm here," I said, entering the control room with the door closing behind me. "Yeah?"

Jason arched his eyebrows, as if I didn't do something certain. "I thought you'd be happy to have a mission after all this time."

"Um, yeah, I am happy," I said.

"Yeah not that convincing," Jason nodded. "And there's no mission. Just wanted to get you down here to talk."

I sat down on a chair next to Jason. "Well shoot. So far Shane's talked to me. Hasn't changed much. If anything it's only made me more confused."

"Here," Jason said, holding out a fifty dollar bill. "Go out with your friends. Have some fun."

"You're giving me fifty bucks to get out of the house?" I asked.

"Nooo, I'm giving you fifty bucks so you can cheer yourself up," Jason corrected. "This entire week you're been... not, Yai." I gave him a confused look. "I've called Seth and Myro over, and you're going to the mall."

"But-"

"No, you're going," Jason said. "Ash and Nate would want you to."

"Where are they anyway?"

Jason laughed. "Your mom's still trying to annoy the heck out of your dad for free time. But you know your parents."

"They both stubborn idiots," we both said at the same time, making me smile.

"I see you've been listening to me and Shane," Jason nodded, smiling before patting my shoulder. "Have fun."

"Thanks Jason," I said, hugging him, him hugging me back. "I'm glad your the G.R.A.Y chief. You know when to give a kid a break."

"Everyone should," Jason said. I let go and exited the control room, running out of the fire house. I met up with Myro and Seth, the three of us walking to the mall.

-**ASH'S POV-**

Nate and I were in our room in the fire house with towels, drying off.

"Well, we're almost dry," I said, rubbing the towel on my head. I no longer wore my cat ear hats. Not the perfect image for first lady. I'm still happy that Yai wears them though.

Nate laughed. "No thanks to your water gun. If you wanted me to take a break you could have just said so."

"Knowing you, I'd need to go to the extremes to convince you to take a break," I said, looking at him.

"You had to use a water gun though?"

"Says the man who took another water gun and was spraying me back," I laughed, making him smile. I walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "But I was serious. You need a break from president stuff. Let me remind you that you're ignoring you best friend now, not to mention your daughter." Nate looked at me as I resumed explaining. "Nate, I know that you're becoming president, and making history because you're the youngest becoming one, being only 32, but you've gotta focus on your family too. Yai misses you now a lot."

Nate looked down, then to the side, seeing a picture of the three of us at the park. We were having an old fashioned picnic. Nate was on the ground on his back, three-year old Yai sitting on Nate with a grin on her face. Even then she had a baby cat ear hat. It seemed Yai tackled Nate to the floor at the time. I was beside them, my punching my fist in the air and cheering Yai on.

Nate laughed, seeing that picture. "I miss her, too."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Do you remember what we said a long time ago when we were teenagers? Each other first, other things second."

Nate smiled. "We put a lot of things second. Dating, missions, school."

I nodded, looking up. "But now we have the entire country."

Nate smiled. "Well I definitely think you and Yai come first."

I raised my eyebrows. "America wouldn't be too happy to hear that."

"You know what I mean," Nate said, making me hit his arm and us smile.

-**YAI'S POV-**

"Thank you," I smiled as some photographers went away. We were at the mall, like Jason said, or forced. The three of us were at the food court and some photographers just came by after seeing me.

Myro sighed. "I'm still trying to get used to that."

"Me too," I said, drinking my soda.

"So why are we here again?" Seth asked with crossed arms.

"Everyone wants me out of the fire house," I chuckled, putting down my soda. "And they wanted me to spend my time with you guys before... you know."

Myro looked at me. "We can still be best friends, you know. I mean, so you're the president's daughter. We can visit you on vacations. We just need a couple thousand dollars and a free pass through your security." Seth sent a look at the blond. "What I'm serious."

I laughed. "I wish. But, I'll be kind of busy with things once I get to Washington." I looked back up. "It's you guys I'm worried about though."

"Us?" Myro scoffed. "Oh no don't worry about us. We're the men of this group. We'll be fine."

I looked at Seth, who had been otherwise quiet about this subject. "Seth what about you? I made a promise to your family I'd watch out for you."

"I'll be fine here. I'll just, get money somehow and work with what I've got. The country's at it's best state so money shouldn't really be much of a big deal."

I had a sad look on my face. This was way more important than just money. Our friendship. It was childhood things like that I missed about Seth. Is he saying he won't even miss it? Upset, I got out of my seat at our table and walked out of the food court.

"Now where is she going?" Seth mumbled.

Myro groaned. "Dude don't you get it? Yai's leaving next week and you're acting like it won't affect you."

"Should it?"

"_YES_! You've been best friends for years and you're acting like she doesn't mean anything to you," Myro said, making Seth look away.


	2. Start Young Pt2

_Yai Gray is the daughter of Nate and Ash. But, in the year 2024, Nate is the new 48th president. But Yai's not to happy with her father's new job since she'll have to move from Wyckoff to Washington. Especially since she'll have to leave behind her two friends, Seth and Myro._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Start young Pt2**

I was walking around the mall, trying to figure out something to do. There _was_ nothing to do. I used to have everyday as an adventure, but I was just down at the moment.

"AHH!" shouted a girl. I shot my head up, seeing a bunch of bad guys running into the mall. The one who was at front gave instructions and they all split up. I glared and started running towards them. I do things like this as a G.R.A.Y spy.

"Hey! Hold it!" I shouted., jumping on top of a wall then off, attracting one of the bad guys. They all went at me but I fought them off as everyone else ran for safety.

Myro and Seth were walking around the mall until they saw people screaming, and running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Myro asked.

Seth looked in the other direction. "Come on, let's check it out."

The two boys ran in the direction, now abandoned of any people. In a distance they saw a bunch of men fighting, but each, one by one, flying back and landing on the ground beat up. Myro and Seth jumped out of the way, one of the men flying past them and slamming into the wall.

"Whoa," Seth said.

"What's going on?" Myro asked, standing up.

"Agh!" I shouted, an arm around my neck holding me back. It was the leader. "Let go of me!"

"As if," he said with a smirk, then for me to bite his wrist. He screamed and I got out of his grasp, only for these two others to hold me back before I could fight back again. Well that was short lived.

"Yai!" Seth and Myro shouted in a whisper, still unsure whether or not they should get involved or call for help first. Seth though had a look on his face, one filled with fear of me getting hurt.

"Yai Gray," the leader said with crossed arms. "Good reflexes, a watch - you're one of them female spies aren't you."

"No, I'm a guy in a red skirt," I said sarcastically. "Now why are you here. Let me go and come quietly."

He laughed. "I don't think you're in any position to make threats and demands." True that. I'm being held by two goons and I'm like a midget compared to everyone. "You, are a very valuable prize, little girl. Top teenage spy, only daughter to the future president, money will come rolling in if you roll in with us."

"Ransom, typical," I scoffed, blowing hair out of my face. "Can't come up with anything better? I mean the 'kidnapping the president's daughter' scheme is so overused and cliche nowadays. I blame Hollywood."

"You better keep quiet, girl."

"_You better keep quiet girl_. You _better_ let me down otherwise I'm gonna-"

"Get your daddy the president? What else do you have as your back up?"

"Yai!" Seth and Myro shouted, running up. I groaned and hung my head back.

"Ooh, good timing," the man said, rubbing his hands together. "These friends of yours?"

"No. They were just about to _leave_," I gritted through my teeth, giving them a stern look.

"We're not going anywhere," Myro said sternly. "Not without Yai."

"I'm afraid she's not goin' anywhere," the leader laughed, walking up to Seth and Myro. "Now, I suggest you kids go tell Mr. Gray that we have his daughter and that if he doesn't-"

Seth held his glare and pulled on the man's shirt collar, pulling him down to his eye level. His other hand was in his pocket. What a cool look. "_I_ suggest you let her go. _Now_."

All of us starred at him. Seth can be scary when he needs to be. While the men who were holding me were distracted, I flipped backwards, kicking them both and landed safely with my hand on my hat before it could fly off. One of these days I'll get them fitted. They all went at me again and this time I was prepared. I pressed a button on my watch, calling for backup once they were all, beaten up. Myro, Seth, and me all banded together and, eventually, beat the bad guys. Nothing new, much.

"Yai are you okay?" Seth asked concerned, grabbing my shoulders gently. I was surprised he wasn't going on about what just happened here.

"I-I'm fine," I said, only for him to smile. He didn't smile like that a lot anymore.

"What was _that_?" Myro asked still in shock. "I mean most angry girls walk off and go shopping or something but no YOU find three muggers!"

I made a faint smile. "I guess someone had to ask," I said with a wave of my arm. "It's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "It'd be nice."

"Besides that, general, what do we do about these guys?" Myro asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, these guys," I laughed. "Don't worry. They'll be taken care of soon enough."

"So, you're a spy," Seth said, the three of us in my bedroom the next morning.

"Yup," I said, looking the other way. "You guys aren't mad or anything are you?"

"Nah," Myro said. "I guess we'd lie too if we were spies and sons of a president."

I laughed. "Thanks guys."

"But you're not doing anything too dangerous are you?" Seth asked with a suspicious eye.

I rolled my eyes. "If it were any more dangerous do you think I'd still be going on about my day as normally as I do now? You just need the right skills... And an overprotective father who won't let you out of town. Not a lot of fun when you can't use a jet to fly to places. My missions are so close to home i can just walk to them. How pathetic does that sound?"

"You got a _jet_?" Myro asked with a bewildered expression.

Shane laughed a little. He turned his head to me. "We'll miss you, Yai. Be careful in Washington alright?"

"I'll try," I smiled back.

"Hey guys," my mom said, walking into the room with my dad behind her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. G," Myro said with a salute. "What's up?"

"Some good news," Dad smiled. "I've finished all my work."

I blinked my eyes. "... Oh your were serious." Everyone laugh as dad looked at me. I just grinned and shrugged.

"What Nate meant was that he has all the appointments for our new home all set," Mom said. "Including the school you're going to."

I groaned, hanging my head back. "Great. Where am I going?"

"West Shores Academy," Dad said with his sleeves rolled up. "Aiden's school."

My eyes widened. "Aiden? Uncle Aiden?"

"The cool uncle who sends you all those explosive Christmas presents?" Myro asked in complete interest.

Nate nodded. "Yeah. That way I know you'll be somewhere I can keep an eye on you."

Seth and Myro laughed at my dad's over protectiveness while I glared at them.

"And they're coming with," Mom said with a grin and crossed arms.

"Who coming where now?" Seth and I said at the same time, until I gave him a look. That was my line.

"SWEET!" Myro shouted with his fists in the air.

Mom laughed. "We're taking Seth with us. I like to keep promises."

"And we already talked with Myro's parents," Dad said.

"Wait so we're _all_ gonna live in the white house?" Seth asked with a slightly amused face. He wouldn't be surprised if this ended up being some cruel, cruel joke.

"Us and a few other people we're taking with us," Mom said, smiling at my dad.

I jumped up and ran at my parents, hugging them. "Thank you guys so much! I don't know how this can get any better!"

"You sure about that?" Dad asked, making me look up at him. "We're taking the house with us."

Me, Seth, and Myro looked at my Dad in a strange way. What exactly did he mean by that?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed outside school. A week as passed by already, and all our stuff has been packed. We were taking limos with Secret Service and G.R.A,Y protection. But the biggest, and literally biggest, surprise, was our house was on this truck carrier thing. "Dad really meant it when he said we were taking our house with us."

"I think I can get used to this," Myro grinned.

Seth looked at me. "You ready, Yai?"

I tipped my cat ear and and gave him my usual determined look. "As long as you are. Race you guys to the limo!"

I ran off, giving Myro and Seth surprised looks. "Yai wait up!"

With that the three of us ran into one of the two black limos. My parents and other people were in one, and we kids got our own. Isn't that awesome?

After jumping in, we opened the window, seeing all of our students waving us off. There were a bunch of red, white, and blue signs with messages. Some with good luck to my dad, some with cheering for my mom the First Lady, seeing my school knew my 'young' mom very well, and some for me, wishing me well.

"Goodbye Yai!"

"Have fun in Washington!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Yo Seth, Myro! Take care of her!

"Yeah otherwsie we'll beat you into a pulp!"

Seth and Myro grew staggered faces while I just laughed. And with that the limo drove off, our long trip to Washington awaiting.

I sat back in my seat, the guys in front of me. "We're finally heading to Washington." I chuckled. "Can you believe it?"

"Not really," Seth said. "Time's going by so fast now."

"I'll say," Myro agreed with his arms crossed behind his head. "What kind of adventures do you think we'll have in the White House? We've got spies, giant rooms, probable ghost haunting," Myro nodded.

Seth and I laughed.

Now were were here at the podium in the enter of thousands of people. My dad was in his suit and long back coat. His brown curly hair fell in place, and was looking the same as ever in my eyes. Mom was wearing a beautiful purple dress that went up to her knees, along with black high heel sandals and a white coat.

Seth and Myro were up here too, thanks to me pulling them up. They were wearing suits. Seth had black pants and a darkish blue button down shirt with a yellow and blue tie, a black blazer jacket over it. Myro wore the pants and jacket too, but his shirt was green and a white and red tie. I didn't want to wear a dress with the high heels, so I wore black pants as well, black leather boots underneath, and a white button down shirt that had faded blue stripes. I also had a small black clip on tie. I wore the same jacket as the guys, but white instead of black. I couldn't wear my hat though.

Everyone from home was here too. My uncles Aiden, Shane, and Jason, and their 'girlfriends' who they should really be marrying by now, Mysti and Ember.

As the bible was held out in front of my dad, he put one hand on it and another in the air. After his swearing in, everyone cheered. Me and my three friends clapped, wearing smiles on our faces. But then I heard a strange suspicious sound. My face changed to worry as I looked behind. There in the front row was a man, taking a gun out from under his jacket, so that no one could see.

My eyes widened as he swung his arm out, but by then I had already threw of my white jacket and did a back flip, pinning the man to the floor. By then I was already on his back holding his arms behind him. The cold metal weapon slid across the floor a little, being shown to everyone. "No one attacks my dad but me. Got that?" I said, seeing my breath outside my mouth.

Mom and Dad wore blank expressions on their faces, along with the rest of the people in the U.S.

"... Well we know we're definitely safe if a 12-year old girl can pin an assassin to the ground," Jason remarked.

Shane popped a stick of gum into his mouth. "Best boring formal celebration ever."

Ash smiled. "Yai shows you a lot, Nate, always out to protect the people she cares about."

Nate laughed. "Well she has your reflexes of death." She hit his arm, making him jump. "Ow, see?"

Everyone in the crown started laughing, seeing as that whole moment was caught on public television. I guess our family was going to be known for it's young comedic actions from now on. Myro came over, helping me up as the security took away the man. "Good job general."

Seth came up behind me, placing my jacket over my shoulders. "Here, you'll catch a cold."

I smiled. "Thanks guys."

With that we all waved to everyone. And here begins, my new abnormal life as the president's daughter, as well as a spy.


	3. A New Reason Pt1

_In the White House, Yai and her family are adjusting to their new life. Though, will they ever adjust with all the complications that come with moving? In a side story, Ash has to plan a Presidential Ball last minute with Nate working._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: A New Reason Pt1**

"Alright, a little bit to the left, more, more, and you're good!"

I watched from my bedroom as a huge truck lowered our fire house to the ground. The fire house would be here in the huge park we call a backyard. All the furniture was gone though, so it was free for me to keep..... I could get used to this.

"Alright, we're done unpacking," Seth said, coming into my room with Myro.

"They still fixing up the fire house?" Myro asked, looking out the window with me.

"Yup," I said, turning my head to my two friends. "So what do your bedrooms look like?"

"Totally awesome," Myro answered. "And we get to decorate it any way we want?"

"Yeah."

"I love this house," Myro said, falling onto my bed.

Seth laughed. "How about you? Getting used to here?"

"Little by little, yeah," I said. "But this place is kinda hard to call home. It's like living in a palace that you have to keep clean all the time. And did you see everyone downstairs? They're ll in business suits and dresses. And here we are in jeans and such."

"Well we have two excuses. One, you're the president's daughter. Two, we're kids."

"I guess," I said, adjusting my cat ear hat. "I wonder where my parents are."

"Your dad's probably working in his office," Seth told me. "Knowing your mom, she's probably helping him."

All three of us looked at each other. "Nah," we all said. But seriously. Where _was_ my mom anyway?

--**ASH'S POV--**

"Ash are you sure?" Nate asked me, the two of us walking down the hall.

"Nate I'm sure," I said reassuringly. "You're president. Go do your political work. I'll handle with everyone else getting settled and the White House Inaugural Ball. It's only our second day here."

"But-"

"Nate," I cut off. "You don't have to be the one to do _all_ the work. If you did, your zombie self would still be running around even after we bury you."

Nate rolled his eyes and smiled before walking off with these other people. I smiled and walked down alone. I made it downstairs to the lobby. There were always people around. Security.

"Good morning First Lady," Jason said, walking over to me.

I laughed. "Morning Jason. You know where everyone is?"

"Yeah, being assigned their positions," Jason said, the two of us walked over to a counter. "Ember's going to be running the gift shop there."

"Cool," I smiled.

"Mysti is going to be the head of security here in the White House."

"Oh, she's head of the adult security while you're head of the kid' security. When are you guys going to get married already?"

Jason gave me a look. "We are not getting married. We're just friends."

I rolled my eyes. "It's been over a decade already. For the eldest of this big family you guys sure don't get a clue very well."

Jason sighed. "Anyway, Aiden will be one of Yai's, Seth's, and Myro's teacher over in West Shores Academy. He'll watch out for them there."

"That's good."

"And we recruited Tristan from Florida to be our doctor, so he'll be around in case there's something."

"Also good. What else?"

"Our cook will be someone new. Her name's Cecelia."

"Really. How good does she cook?"

"Really good," Jason said. "But watch out for her though. She kind of has the hots for Nate."

I gave Jason a look. "You're kidding right?'

"No, I'm not. She really does like Nate. She's like a second version of Sharmane from the old days. But Cecelia's smarter, and cooks."

I laughed and shook my head."And do you know what I'm supposed to do?"

"You just do what you do best, keep Nate and Shane in check."

I looked around. "Where is Shane anyway?"

"He's gonna be the child care taker here," Jason said.

"So he's Yai's babysitter."

"Something like that," he said. "And you're Shane_'s_babysitter." I chuckled. "And Nate's assistant will be a woman named Isabella. And you'll have a wardrobe manager."

I pouted. "I what now? I do not, need a wardrobe manager. That was the last time I'd wear a dress in public."

"You're the president's wife, get used to it," Jason said, making me glare. "Her name's Sophia. Be nice."

"We'll see," I said with a roll of my eyes, walking around the counter. "Well, I'm off to make preparation for the ball tonight."

Jason looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean you didn't make them yet?!"

"Was I supposed to?" I asked narrowing my eyes and blinking.

"Yes!" Jason shouted, now panicking. "You need the food, decorations, entertainment, placements-"

"I'll handle it Jason," I cut off. "We _all_ know I've been through worse situations. We can agree with that right?"

"Well-"

"Great! Thanks for the help Jase!"

He watched as I left the lobby, heading up the stairs. "....You're welcome."

--**YAI'S POV--**

Myro and I were packing a small bag on my bed.

"What are you packing for?" Seth asked, passing by.

"General and I are going to explore the White House," Myro said.

Seth arched his eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh don't give us that look, Seth. You can come too," I said with a grin. "Since we'll be living here for a long period of time, and I mean long, I thought I could, you know, go along and search. I even got a map," I said, lifting a huge piece of paper.

Seth arched his eyebrows. "How'd you get that?"

"The Internet," Myro and I answered.

Seth chuckled. "Weird how you had to get a map of your own house from the Internet."

I glared at him. "Wanna come or don't you?"

"I'm coming," Seth said. "Only to make sure you guys don't mess up anything here."

"He just wants to protect you from ghosts," Myro grinned.

"Ghosts?" I asked.

Myro nodded. "Yeah. The White House is one of the most haunted houses in the world. Some of former presidents, soldiers. Really anything can happen here."

"Ah yes, maybe she can find some secret passages, and leppacauns, and dancing clowns in the swimming pool."

"Oh the swimming pool has clowns?" I asked with a grin looking at the map for the pool, only for Seth and Myro to exchange glances.

"My point," Seth nodded.

"Anyway," I said, buckling my bag closed. "I just want to find out what I'm supposed to do. I don't have any goals at the moment."

"Well maybe you'll get some inspiration. Let's go," Myro said, the three of us going off and out of my bedroom. I opened the map, being totally lost.

".... Ok where are we?"

"Right there," Myro said.

"No, we're there. That's the oval office," Seth argued.

"Um, no. I think that's us," Myro said. "The oval office is on another floor."

As they were argueing, I took the large map from them rolled it up.

"Right. I think I know more about the floor planning of the White House than you," Seth glared.

"Says the guy who didn't even wanna come."

I swung the map swiftly, hitting both their heads. I heard, "OW!"

"You guys are acting like children," I pouted, lowering my arm. "And I'm the younger one here. Now let's just go somewhere instead of arguing where we are on a stupid map," I said, heading down the right side of the hallway. Seth and Myro looked at each other before running after me.

--

"Alright we've been walking forever," Myro said, drinking water from a water bottle.

I looked at my G.R.A.Y watch. "We'll split up. You two go ahead while I go on my own."

"What?" Myro asked.

"Yai are you _trying_ to disappear?" Seth asked me.

"No. I just want some adventure. And all we've been doing is arguing and walking on an endless treadmill we call a hallway. Myro and I have bags for any inconveniences, so you Seth have to be with one of us."

"Well he should go with you then!" Myro retorted, only for Seth to blush then glare at him.

"No, you two use the map and I'll use my watch. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Your watch?" Seth repeated.

I raised my wrist. "Yeah, it's one of my spy gadgets. It's like a tracking device, a map, a scanner. Point blank I'm heading off. We'll meet back at my room in an hour!" I said, running down another hallway.

"If we can find your bedroom again," Myro said, looking back at the map."Seth you think she'll make it back to her own bedroom?"

"Not a chance," Seth answered with an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, we better do as Yai says. Come on. We've got a random room to find," he said, walking.

--

I was sitting on a bench, beside a piano. I had wandered into the East Room on the main floor. It looked very regal yet, very pleasant and peaceful. It was like an empty ballroom with sunlight as the only light. There was a giant grand piano in the corner of the hallow room, so I decided to go to it. And here I was.

After looking across the piano keys, I lifted my right hand. I pressed a key, then another, then another. I lifted my left and and started playing, moving my head gently to the music.

"_Never gonna stop, keep on going, don't know where I'm heading. My feet and the sky is all that I have. The sun, moon, and stars, start off my journey. The pages of this book, will never end._"

In a distance I heard clapping. I arched my eyebrows and slowly tilted to my left, sideways. And there, in a distance, I saw a transparent figure, slowly clapping his hands. Then suddenly he became whole, no longer see through. I blinked then shook my head, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them back up, I saw the boy no longer there. I scratched the top of my cat ear hat with a confused face until I heard his voice.

"It's been a while since I've heard someone play the piano so well."

I yelped and fell backwards, taking the bench with me. The boy winced and turned his head with one eye closed, his hands behind his back. I sat up, throwing my hat back on my head. Looking up I saw the boy still there. "Uh.... Hi," I said.

He smiled. "Hi."

"You're really a ghost," I said out loud, placing the piano bench right side up again.

"You're taking this _really_ slow aren't you."

"Kinda," I replied. "Geez Myro was right. Who are you?"

"Does that matter?" he asked, holding out a hand.

I starred at it for a minute before grabbing it. The touch was kind of, cold. It sent shivers down my spine. And yet, it seemed warming. And the surprising thing was that my hand didn't go through. He pulled me up and I tried to regain feeling in my legs. He was around my height, maybe half an inch shorter than me.

"Anyway I'm Yai."

"The president's daughter."

I smiled. "Wow, I guess news spreads fast."

"Something like that," he shrugged. "So that song you were playing, what was that?"

"Oh that, that was, just a song I'm trying to write."

"Ah, so you're a songwriter," he said.

I shrugged, sitting back on the bench. "I don't know. I can't play the guitar. And the piano, ha, music notes are too confusing for me. I can only play by ear."

"Well that's good, from what I just heard at least," the ghost boy said smiling and sitting on my left. I lifted my right hand and began playing the notes again, stuck on those lyrics I just sung. That was all I had. "You seem confused."

"No I'm not," I said stubbornly. "Just.... frustrated."

He nodded, standing up and walking to the side of the piano. He crossed his arms on the piano and laid his head on it. "With the song or something else?"

I shrugged my shoulders, placing my right hand back in my lap. "I feel like I don't have a reason. Before I came here, I just used to be _that girl_."

"That girl?"

"Yeah, a normal girl." I scoffed. "I guess I took normalcy for granted. I always used to hate being normal, always trying to stand out. That was my only goal.... to be different." I sighed, picking my head up and looking at the ghost boy. "Now it's all about trying to _keep _normalcy. Everyone in this house is doing something important, they're here for a reason..... Why am I here?"

The boy smiled, almost making me forget he was a ghost. His blond hair and pale skin shone that. "I used to feel that way too. My dad was always working, so I never got to see him when I was little. I felt like I had no reason to be his son, I was just a child, a nuisance. But once I got older, and had the courage to do something, I did."

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

He lifted his head from the piano. "I talked with my dad. And eventually, we became very close. We spent a lot of time together. And that's when I found my reason."

"What was your reason?"

The boy turned his head so he could see the bright sunlight of the window. "For me to just make good use of all the opportunities my father gave me. And at my time, compared to others, I had a lot of opportunities. I focused on my studies at school a lot."

"So you liked school."

"Yeah. I did. School was the place for me to learn just about anything." He looked back at me. "But you're not the same as me. You might have different interests rather than just your studies." His eyes went down to the black and white piano keys. "Music."

"What about it?" I asked, following his gaze and looking at my piano.

"You like music, don't you? That can be one thing."

"So you're saying my reason for living in the White House, is to make music?"

"Well not exactly."

"Then be a little more specific," I laughed, making him laugh too.

"What do you love most?"

I smiled. "Adventure. For some strange reason I love danger... hurt... sadness... pain.... all because of what happens afterwards. The greatest happiness in my opinion isn't meeting your accomplishments.... but, getting out of a problem and meeting that relief." I chuckled. "Call me crazy but that's my definition of the greatest happiness."

"You are different," he said, standing back up straight. "You'll be just fine here."

I nodded, standing up too. "Thanks. I need a friend like you for advice like this. My friend Myro makes jokes about everything, and my other friend Seth can be a little to realistic and serious."

"Then I wish them luck. By the sound of that they have a lot to learn durring these times."

I nodded and turned around, running out of the East Room, my footprints echoing. The ghost boy just smiled, sighing.

"This is gonna be an interesting term," he said to himself before disappearing.


	4. A New Reason Pt2

_In the White House, Yai and her family are adjusting to their new life. Though, will they ever adjust with all the complications that come with moving? In a side story, Ash has to plan a Presidential Ball last minute with Nate working._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A New Reason Pt2**

--**ASH'S POV--**

I walking down the hallway with my clipboard. All of the errands were listed down, all I needed was.... for them to get done.

"Man, I guess I should listen to Jason more often. How am I supposed to get all this stuff set up by tonight?"

I figured I'd drop by Nate first. This President stuff can be pretty.... boring. Don't get me wrong, it's a lot of work, but it's missing the childish fun I used to have everyday. Heck I don't even wear my cat ear hats anymore. At least I passed them down to Yai.

I stopped in my tracks, blinking. "Where is Yai anyway?"

Suddenly I heard screaming and yelling. Across where I stood I saw a dash of a cardboard box on wheels rocketing down the hall a little farther off. It was fast, but not so fast I couldn't identify what it was. Inside it was Myro and Seth wearing helmets and elbow pads.

"I can only imagine what Yai is doing," I said shaking my head as I turned to my right, opening the door to Nate's office. I poked my head in before slipping in.

"You sure Nate?" a business-like woman asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Nate nodded.

"But this is all due next month!" the woman panicked.

"I'll get it done. Right now I want to work on arrangements for the firehouse," Nate said, or repeated from the tone of his voice.

"But Nate-"

"Hello," I spoke up, walking forward. "You must be Isabella, my husband's assistant."

"Husband's? Oh, you must be First Lady Ashley, hi," she said with a fake smile, looking me up and down. I was wearing bell-bottom jeans and brown leather boots. I was also wearing a velvet red sweater that showed my shoulders with a black tank top underneath. This was my normal attire now a days.

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"Nice outfit," she said fakely, still shaking my hand.

"Nice hair scrunche," I replied, noticing her long red hair tied in a high ponytail. It was then I noticed Nate mouthing 'help me' from behind.

Isabelle noticed me looking at Nate and turned around, only for me to grab her shoulder and turn her back, throwing my clipboard into her arms. "You know there's a lot of errands needed to be done for the ball tonight would you mind doing them for me as I arrange the rest of the arrangements great thanks bye," I said all while pushing her out the room, shutting the two doors. With that I sighed, turning around. "Finally."

"Thank you," Nate smiled, standing up and taking off his jacket, placing it around his chair and rolling up his sleeves, loosening his tie. "Where've you been all day, Ash?"

"Working on tonight's ball like Jason told me," I said. "It's a drag being an adult."

"Tell me about it," Nate said as we both plopped down onto a couch at the same time, tired. We noticed this and laughed, sitting up. "I'm trying to help with getting the fire house renovated in the backyard."

"I'm glad then."

Nate turned to me. "I just want to be a good father, good president, good husband," he said, holding my hand on the couch.

"Well you're good at all three," I said. "And all of the kids school arrangements are all set. And with Yai and her... traits," we laughed. "I don't think she'll need secret service protection. This way she can live as normally as she did back in Wyckoff."

Nate nodded. "Right. Anyway, is there anything you want me to help you with? I've got some spare time. And you all know how rare that's gonna be now."

I thought for a moment. "No.... No, I already have the perfect plans all set. You just focus on what you're doing so there's no worries during the ball, because I have an _excellent_ surprise awaiting."

"Surprise. Is this supposed to make me feel good?" Nate chuckled.

I just smiled and saluted him, standing and leaving the office. As I exited the office, someone bumped into me, making a bunch of papers fly around. On the ground I shook my head. I looked up and saw a lady _very_similar to Isabella. Except this girl has short straight hair. Short on long side, an inch longer on the other. She wore glasses and wore something like a business attire with the tie and skirt and such, but a little more.... non-businessy.

"Oh my gosh I-I am so sorry Ms. Gray," she apologized quickly with no hesitation.

I gave her a warm smile, picking up some papers. "No forgive me. I've been kind of prone to these kinds of accidents ever since I was a teen."

She chuckled a little and helped me pick up her papers. "My name is Sophia, your wardrobe assistant."

I looked at her, standing back up. "You? Your my wardrobe assistant?"

Sophia blushed. I could tell she was one of the 'quiet girls'. "Y-Yes. If you don't mind, would you like to pick out your dress for the ball? O-Or if you wan you don't have to wear a dress like my sister says, o-or maybe you already have something and I-I-"

"Sophia calm down. I don't know what it used to be like around here but you don't have to be so nervous around me. And call me Ash."

"I can?" she asked, kind of surprised.

I gave her one of my trademark grins. "Sure. And thanks for giving me the options of not wearing a dress. Nothing against people who wear them but, makes me fear weird if I'm not wearing anything like shorts or pants."

"O-Ok."

I smiled, patting her back. "Come on, help me pick out the party clothes. This is gonna be one sweet shindig I'm cooking up tonight."

--

Meanwhile in Yai's bedroom, Seth and Myro were in. Myro was laying in Yai's bed with his arms crossed behind his head with Seth sitting on the floor against the bed.

"Time check," Myro said.

Seth looked across the room at the clock. "Yai still has a half hour to get here."

Both boys groaned, not big fans of patience. Not too long ago, they gave up searching around the house and came back to the bedroom, their meeting spot. Yai still had a half hour to roam.

"This is depressing," Myro said.

"How?" Seth asked in his bored tone.

"How we can't have any fun without Yai around," Myro said, looking at Seth. "She's right. All _we_do is argue and quarl."

"No doubts there," Seth remarked, making them both laugh. "... You think we're holding Yai back from her full potential?"

"Read my mind," Myro nodded, sitting up. "Makes you think she's better off on her own."

"Yeah," Seth agreed, looking up at his best guy friend. "I remember back in Pre-k she was defenceless, so I always had to protect her. She's all grown up now."

"Now I understand the term of why she likes to call you father," Myro commented.

Seth rolled his eyes, putting his head back forward. "That big Inaugural Ball's coming up tonight. Maybe we should, stay out of Ash's way for a while."

Myro put on a worried face. "You sure about that?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Better than messing everything up for her."

"But you've gotta admit, messing everything up is kinda fun," Myro chuckled. "When Shane gave us that cardboard box with rockets to get around the White House faster we were enjoying that."

Seth kept his stare down."I guess."

--**YAI'S POV--**

I was wearing my blouse and pants, shoe-less. I didn't want to wear my high heels. At least I could wear my hat.

"This is gonna be a long night," I said, walking down the hall, holding my high heels on my fingers.

"Yai there you are!" Shane shouted from behind. "Where've you been?"

"Looking for the guys. You seen them?"

"No but you've gotta go with Nate and Ash now because the crowd won't hold up any long," Joe said, picking me up and running.

I squealed form all the suddenness though. "Aren't you supposed to be the child babysitter?! As in _know_ where the kids are?!"

"I prefer the term young adult supervisor."

Suddenly the two corridors opened and Shane stopped running, only for his shiny black shoes to slide and into the middle of the ballroom. There were a bunch of dressed up people, my parents up front on a stage, starring at us.

"Shane's dead meat," Mom muttered.

"Uh," Shane said, still holding me. "Presenting the fashionably late Maiyaria Gray!"

Dad, nervously, started clapping, which got all of the room clapping awkwardly too. I could tell Dad was as unsure about this 'entrance' as I was. Shane put me down, making me straighten out myself.

"Myro!" I called, seeing him over at the side of the room in the crowd, trying to get through. Fail. I ran over and pulled him out of the crowd of political people who's names escapes me at the moment. As if they ever got in my head. "Hey where's Seth?"

"He didn't come," Myro said with a shaking head.

"Who didn't where now?" I repeated. "Julian Myrovick what on earth are you talking about?"

"Geez do you and Seth always act like parents or something?" Myro pouted, scratching the back of his head since I used his full name. "He thinks that we get in the way of your full potential or something, so he wanted to stay out of your way."

I shook my head. "And I was afraid of being too normal. I'm gonna go look for him."

"I've already tried!" Myro called after me.

"I know a place!" I called back. "Stay here in case Seth comes back!"

After getting out of sight I put on sneakers and threw off my high heel shoes. I ran out to the back of the White House outside. The grassy area was dark, but lit up pretty nicely. It gave you a creepy feeling going there though, let alone running across is.

"The things I do for Seth," I said, with an exasperated face. I took off, running through the grass and making that feeling of spookiness leave my mind. It's like walking through a dark haunted forest with no light but the moon. Eventually I made it to my destination, slowing my pace. The old fire house.

I walked up to it, looking up. On the window of where my old bedroom used to be, Seth was sitting on the window ledge, starring off into the sky.

"Hey!" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth.

Seth looked down, seeing me. I ran into the fire house so I could get to him. But it was weird now. Everything was painted white. No furniture, no color. I ignored that fact and went up the stairs, doubting even the elevator was working at the moment. After arriving in my bedroom, I saw it too was colored blank with no furniture. And sure enough, Seth was sitting at the window.

"There you are," I said, tired from running.

Seth looked at me, smiling faintly. "You sure like to run fast when you're scared."

"Shut up," I laughed, sitting on the floor below the window ledge. "So, wanna explain why you're here instead of at the ball?"

He remained silent. Hard to believe he's supposed to be more mature. Reminds me of my dad sometimes. "I... met a friend today. He helped me find my position in the White House."

He didn't looked back at me, but I knew Seth was listening.

"And my position is just to enjoy life as a kid living in the White House with my best friends. And who cares about 'potential' or whatever Myro was explaining. You guys don't hold me back.... If anything you always seem to push me forward, give me courage you know?"

Seth kept his stare outside. "You know you always tell me corny stuff right?"

I smiled. "I also know you always listen to it." I stood up, adjusting my cat-ear hat. "Now come with me please? It's a party on a school night. Not a lot of those back home."

Seth looked at me, smiling now. "Technically we _are_ home."

My head looked around the room. "Dad told me we can renovate this place soon. This place is more your home as it is mine, so I know how you feel. Mixed emotions and all."

"Still being corny," he said.

I shrugged. "Do I look like I hate it?"

I held out my hand and he took it, getting off the window's ledge. We slid down the fire pole and out of the firehouse, running back across to the White House.

--

We entered the ballroom, and I saw it as it was before. Except now everyone was at tables, talking and such. And on stage was a huge curtain. Seth and I looked at each other in confusement then ran up. We met up with Myro there.

Myro turned his head around. "Seth, Yai, there you guys are. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Make it for what?" I asked.

"Whatever this thing your mom set up is," Myro said, pointing at the stage with his thumb. "You know anything, general?"

I shook my head, clueless. "Not a thing."

"And I doubt your dad and uncles know anything either," Seth said, looking over at a table. And there sat my dad, my uncles, and Ember and Mysti, talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly my mom came through the curtains with a microphone, wearing her usual atire. I guess she didn't chose to dress special here either.

"Hello!" Mom said, getting everyone's attention.

I lowered my cat ear hat, predicting something _very_ unlikely. "Oh boy."

"Hi, my name is Ash Gray," Mom said. "And I would like to thank everyone for coming to this ball.... even thought it doesn't really seem like one." She chuckled. "But that's because I would like to think of this little get-together as a.... time to be yourself. My husband Nate is very devoted to this whole President thing. Believe me, I never saw it coming as a kid. And if you knew us, back then, you'd never see it coming either."

"Where is she going with this?" Jason asked worryingly.

"Hopefully somewhere with a point," Mysti replied.

"And I know all of you at one point had a moment during childhood that you... can't go over again. That was what I was worried about, with coming here with my family and friends, thinking I'd have to leave behind all my fun sides." Mom smiled. "And right now, I've prepared something that'll hopefully get everyone back into their spirits."

"Kill me now," I muttered, my face in my hand. You'd think my mom was cool, then there are parts when Mom is just.... embarrassing.

"No way," Ember said embarassingly as everyone starred.

"Yeah way," Shane said with a surprised but entertained expression.

We heard piano first as Mom took a deep breath.

__

ASH:  
"Na na na na...Na na na na yeah....  
You are the music in me....  
You know the words "Once Upon A Time" Make you listen... There's a reason...

I looked and saw Dad, who was smiling at Mom. It's been a while since Mom had sung like this. Usually she only sung to me at night, and only rarely now a days. With that Dad stood up, taking off his tie and jacket to go with Mom.

__

(ASH)

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after_

(NATE AND ASH)

_Your harmony...,to the melody...It's echoing inside, my, head_

(ASH)  
A single voice... Above the noise

(NATE AND ASH)  
And like a common thread

(NATE)  
Hmm, you're pulling me

(ASH)

_When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong  
(NATE)  
Oh, you are the music in me, yeah it's living in all of us  
(ASH)  
And it's brought us here because  
(NATE AND AH)  
Because you are the music in me_

By now a lot of the people were impressed, and smiling. If singing can get a bunch of people smiling that's gotta mean something.

"Wow, your parents are really good up there, Yai," Myro said.

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "Who knew."

I just smiled, seeing them doing what they loved best as kids.

__

(ASH)  
It's like I knew you before we met, can't explain it, there's no name, for, it

(NATE AND ASH)  
I'm saying words I never said

(NATE)  
And it was easy, because you see, the real, me

(NATE AND ASH)  
As I am, you understand, and that's more than I've ever known

(ASH)  
To hear your voice, above the noise

(NATE AND ASH)  
And no, I'm not alone

(ASH)  
Oh you're singing to me

(NATE AND ASH)  
When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, you are the music in me  
It's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

(NATE AND ASH)  
Together we're gonna sing. We got the power to sing what we feel  
Connected and real... Can't keep it all inside

By now people were dancing in pairs. Even Shane and Ember were. Myro was dancing with the daughter of a senator or something, leaving me and Seth alone.

"Looks like your mom really did throw an all-out-party," Seth said looking at everything.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Wanna dance? It's kind of a shame all these old people are dancing while us kids are just sitting back."

Seth smiled and held out his arm. "Why it'd be an honor to dance with the President's daughter."

I smiled and took his arm, us dancing in the ballroom too.

__

(NATE AND ASH)  
When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us, it's brought us here because, you are the music in me  
Yeah when I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us, it's brought us here because, you are the music in me

At that end everyone clapped for the White House couple on stage who were holding hands and starring mushily into each others eyes before they hugged. I guess the newspapers were going to get their story tonight.

--

"Ah this was an awesome night," Myro said on his lab top in the middle. The three of us, in our pajamas, were sitting on my bed with popcorn. It was midnight and all the adults were still at the party. Us kids got tired and decided to hit the hey.

"So Myro, what are you looking up anyway?" Seth asked, swallowing some popcorn.

"White House history," Myro smirked. "Trying to make some new discoveries for tomorrow's adventure."

Seth looked over at the huge J.O.N.A.S watch on my wrist. "Tomorrow also starts school."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "But I think it's exciting, three new students in the middle of the year, it'll be a cool experience finally going to a new school, Seth."

Myro nodded. "Yeah, it is. When I transferred to your school it was pretty cool seeing new things."

"Who's that guy?" Seth asked, pointing at the labtop's monitor.

"That dude?" Myro asked. "That's Willie Lincoln, Abraham Lincoln's son. Abraham Lincoln's the 10th President right?"

Seth starred at Myro. "You're supposed to be the tech genius in our group and you can't even figure that out."

I starred at the monitor with a priceless face as the two argued, my mouth hung open slightly. That was the same guy I met earlier today in the East Room. The same guy who gave me the advice. Could he... is he.... no way right?

"Yai?" Myro asked, knocking on my head. "Yooo, snap out of it general."

I shook my head. "Uh, sorry. I guess I'm more sleepy than I thought," I said, rubbing my eyes

Seth made a worried look. "Want us to leave so you can sleep?"

"No no, stay," I yawned. "I like company." Though my eyes failed me and I was out in an instant. Myro and Seth looked at each other and smiled, slowly and carefully getting off the bed. Seth then laid me properly in the bed with the covers over me. Yup, I think living here's gonna be juuuust fine.


End file.
